Mass Effect - Chimera Protocol
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: The Reaper War is over, but Ambassador Udina's replacement was just killed, and with Admiral Shepard off touring the galaxy, the Council turns to a former member of N7. Damien Frost, still reeling from his brother's death during the war, but with his best friend by his side, will he overcome and solve the case, find out. Rated M for Mass Effect reasons Mentions of Shepard & Liara
1. Job Offer

**Part 1 – Back to Duty**

The Battle of Eden Prime, Reaper War…

Gunnery Chief Damien Frost ran after his brother, Corporal Michael Frost, their thermal clips were gone, all that was left of their ammo was the rounds they had in their pistols.

Damien was a six-foot-three Caucasian-human who was born with bright blue eyes, and with a birth defect that caused his hair follicles to produce no pigment, leaving him with white hair.

Michael was six-foot-two, and was born with the same color eyes, but maintained his father's deep black hair color.

Damien and Michael might have been brothers but they were cut from different cloths, Michael was older, but had chosen to remain at home while Damien went off to join the Alliance Navy.

Michael was trained, like Damien by their godfather, a Drell named Lokre Miul to fight with their minds, not their hands.

Damien was eventually accepted into N7 and was trained by Commander Shepard himself to be a better warrior.

When Cerberus came to Eden Prime, where their father was born, Michael signed up as a sniper and was assigned Damien as a spotter.

Damien quickly looked back to fire twice at the Cerberus soldiers running after them.

Both soldiers fell, but more kept coming as they kept running, not before Damien saw the flash of metal in front of them, and diving on top of his brother as the Alliance Marines manning the N7 Typhoons in the trench up ahead opened full auto into the Cerberus soldiers running toward them.

As soon as the guns stopped, Damien picked up his brother and kept running.

They dove into the trench, and ran to the command post: the sound of exploding artillery, gunfire in the distance and near them, the wet trenches, the mud on their boots: it reminded Damien of the stories they saw about World War 1.

"Major," Damien said as he and Michael walked up to their CO, Major Eric Nash who looked up to see their faces almost caked in mud as well as their armor.

"Chief," Major Nash said, "I'm expecting good news."

"We managed to eliminate the artillery position," Damien said, "The mission was a success, sir."

"Wait till you see the next one," Major Nash said as he walked over to the map he had lying on the desk, "The 86th Infantry is making a move on Mal-Nora bridge, and they need sniper support."

"You've volunteered us," Damien asked.

"Your brother is among the best shots in the Alliance," Major Nash said, "Get some chow, and some ammo, you leave in thirty minutes."

The MREs they provided the troops were most likely left over from weeks before, it still didn't matter because they still tasted horrible.

If they had to be sent right back out again, the least they could do was give them something that tasted a little fresher.

The M-92 Mantis Michael used was customized with an enhanced zoom scope, the only one available.

Damien's M-8 was almost bare bones, save for the at-home repair he did in which he had wrapped tape around the stock, and the cloth he had wrapped around the fore-end near the barrel to shield his hand from the heat.

After retrieving enough spare ammo to last them a decent firefight, the two of them hopped on the Kodiak shuttle that would take them to their objective.

On the shuttle, Michael was messing with a small ring he kept on a chain around his neck: their mother's.

"You've been keeping that thing around your neck since you joined," Damien said, "I'm surprised you haven't used it to propose yet."

"Maria and I are quite happy the way we are," Michael said, "What about you and Cyla?"

"We've only been dating for one year," Damien said, "That's a little early don't you think?"

"It's a little early for me and Maria too," Michael said, "Isn't it interesting how we both chose different kinds of women? Me, I like human women, and you chose to mate with an Asari."

"You know she doesn't like that," Damien said, "Asari consider that as close as you can get to racism without actually being racist."

"Still," Michael said as he sat back, "Isn't it ironic how you felt for an alien, meanwhile here I am in love with a human."

"I guess," Damien said, "I just fell for her bro, she's that kind of girl."

"You've always loved Asari," Michael said, "When Commander Shepard introduced you to his girlfriend you were probably head-over-heels for her."

"I have rules bro," Damien said, "Liara was Shepard's girl, and I don't give a girl that's taken any sign except that I want to be friends."

"He's a good friend isn't he," Michael asked.

"He's my hero," Damien said, "It's always an honor to be taught by someone who's earned the Star of Terra."

"Approaching the drop zone now," the pilot said, "Drop in twenty."

"Time to earn that pay," Michael said as he held out his fist, "Family moves up."

Damien moved Michael's hand down and said, "Our enemies move down," he then held out his fist which Michael moved down, and the two of them bumped fists before the side door opened, and the two of them jumped out.

The two of them moved along the war-torn landscape, Cerberus soldiers could be anywhere, but he knew their training, he fought against them multiple times, and had studied their patterns.

He and his brother came upon the scene, bullets were flying everywhere, the Alliance was holding against Cerberus.

Damien and Michael jumped into cover behind the barricade that the CO was taking cover behind, "Sir," Damien said, "You requested sniper support."

"You the team," the Commander asked.

"Gunnery Chief Damien Frost," Damien said before pointed over his shoulder at Michael, "My brother, Corporal Michael Frost."

"Nice to meet you both," the Commander said before sitting up, and letting off four bursts at the Cerberus troops, "Lieutenant Eric Nance," he then pointed at Michael, "You, get into position," he then pointed at Damien, "You, get in those trenches and help your mates."

"But sir…" Michael began.

"Now's not the time to argue Corporal," Damien said, "Get into position, and start picking off targets! I'll meet up with you on the other side."

Damien jumped down into the trench with the various other soldiers and resistance fighters fighting Cerberus

He began throwing thermal rounds down range, he knew that the Cerberus soldiers were professionally trained, they wouldn't stick their heads out long enough so he had to fire in bursts.

Whenever he saw a Cerberus soldier try and stick his head up, or rush across the road, Damien would let off a burst.

The sound of artillery fire, the explosions all around was chaos in the tremendous sea of violence around them.

"I'm in position," Michael said over the radio as he began shooting at the hostiles trying to advance on the bridge.

"Then keep firing," Damien said as he reloaded the thermal clip on his rifle, and looked back to fire at the Cerberus soldiers.

"They're pulling back," one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Then push forward," Lieutenant Nance said.

As they pushed forward, Damien knew something didn't smell right, and his suspicions were confirmed when an A-61 Mantis Gunship sporting Cerberus colors flew towards them.

"Pull back," Damien exclaimed, "Pull back!"

The Mantis flew overhead, and dropped enough ordnance on them to send the bridge into the canal.

The explosion sent Damien flying headlong into a tree, knocking him unconscious, and almost certainly killed all the remaining Marines that had tried to run.

As soon as Damien came too, he could still hear the sound of artillery fire off in the distance, but he could smell ashes, the charges they put in the drop-missiles came very close to staring a forest fire.

The casing on his N7 helmet was cracked, and almost caved in on the left side, finding the latch, he pulled the helmet off, and set it down next to him as he reached up to feel the wet sensation rolling down his left cheek.

He removed his hand to see blood smeared his glove, his helmet's shattered glass had left him with a nasty cut across his cheek.

Damien looked up, and he saw his brother, lying face down not twenty feet away from him, "Mike," he said as he crawled over to him, and turned him over only to reveal his worst fear, a piece of shrapnel was lodged five inches into Michael's chest.

Damien began sobbing as he held his brother's dead body, before looking up at the sky and screaming in anger.

 _Nine months later_ …

Damien shrugged off the memory, he had a job to do, and he needed to focus.

Illium often experienced rainfall around this time of year, he didn't mind, the rain didn't bother him as he often experienced torrential rainfall on some of the battlefields during the war.

He simply turned the collar of his black trench coat up against the wind, the scar on his face was as distinct as anything.

Walking down one alley, he noticed his contact just ahead, "Hello David," Damien said as he walked up to him.

"Mr. Winters," David said, "You hear for your date?"

"You know I am," Damien said as he shook his hand, "Let's get to work."

David led Damien down a small path to a single door, and upon opening it, he was greeted by the sight of an Eclipse Mercenary holding an AT-12 Raider shotgun.

He gestured Damien to turn around and put his hands on his head.

As he did so, David closed the door, and allowed the mercenary to frisk Damien, finding a gold and pearl-engraved pen on him, "Nice piece," he said.

"You don't want it," Damien said.

"Actually, I do," he said as he clicked the pen twice, and led Damien down stairs to a large room, where upon opening, various women were chained to various pillars like some kind of ancient Greco-Roman slave market.

"Nice selection right," David asked.

As the door closed behind them, Damien reached into his jacket, and pulled out an N-5 Phalanx.

"It's disgraceful," Damien said as he activated his omni-tool which caused David and the Mercenaries shields to go out.

"What the fuck," David said before there was a loud bang, and the mercenary fell forward.

He turned around to see Damien switch aim towards him, and fire, the thermal round burned a hole clean through his chest.

"Moron," Damien said as he holstered his pistol, and waved his hand across his plane of view, using his Omni-tool to disable the locks on the girl's restraints.

He then raised his Omni-tool to the ceiling, shorting out the lights, and opening the door to reveal Nos Astra Security officers, Damien however, was gone…

Thirty minutes later, Damien was standing on top of a skyscraper looking down at the Nos Astra Security cleaning up the scene.

"Your daughter is fine," Damien said as he was on the call with his client, "She'll be checked, and then she'll be out by the paramedics, and she'll come home to you."

"Thank you," the human male said, "Me and Vier have been worried sick. Thank you for rescuing our daughter."

"No problem," Damien said, "You do realize I expect the rest of the payment now?"

"I'm transferring it to your account now," his client said, "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Damien said as he ended the call before pulling out one of his cigars, and trimmed off the end.

"Need a light," a voice said from beside him.

"How long have you been standing there my friend," Damien asked as he walked over to his war buddy, and friend Sa'que Capirian who used the tip of his omni-blade to light Damien's cigar.

"Long enough," Sa'que said, "Been a long-time Damien."

"Too long buddy," Damien said as he grabbed Sa'que's out stretched hand, bumped the bottom and top of his fist, then high-fived him.

"This is where you go to cool off," Sa'que asked.

"Not really," Damien said as he removed the cigar, and expelled some smoke, "What's so important to get you out here to Illium at this time in the year?"

"We've had a murder on the Citadel," Sa'que said.

"Why come to me then," Damien asked as he adjusted his took another puff on his cigar, "Isn't a murder on the Citadel C-Sec's job?"

"It would be," Sa'que said, "Except if it weren't for the fact that it was committed with a Collector's Sniper Rifle."

Damien turned around, removed his cigar, and exhaled a puff of smoke, "Interesting," he said, "This coming from the Council?"

"Yep," Sa'que said, "Especially considering who the deceased was."

"Who," Damien asked.

"Ambassador Udina's replacement," Sa'que said, "Shot from an extreme distance in his office by a fully-automatic sniper rifle that belongs to a nearly-extinct species."

"What's the Council offering," Damien asked as he turned around to face Nos Astra.

"Two million," Sa'que said, "A promotion to Staff Lieutenant, free range to investigate however you wish, and the ability to choose your team."

Damien removed his cigar, expelled the last of his smoke, and looked down at the burning tobacco leaves in his hand, "When do we leave," he asked.

"As soon as you're ready," Sa'que said.

Damien dropped the cigar on the ground, and crushed it underneath his boot before walking off with his friend.

 _My first Primarily Mass Effect Fanfiction, what do you think_


	2. New Job

**Part 2 – Citadel**

The next ship to the Citadel was on a mid-level cruiser which made a b-line for Sol, upon arriving, Damien looked out the window to view the repaired Citadel.

"Beautiful," he said as he rested his arm just above the window, and leaned against the wall, "Just as I remember it."

"Admiral Shepard did a good job saving it," Sa'que said, "Most of the residents have returned to their homes here. Including your godparents, they really appreciate the money you send them."

"I haven't seen them since Mike's funeral," Damien said, "Wonder if they know I'm coming in."

"They know," Sa'que said, "With how good your godfather is, they'll know."

"When I get there, he isn't going to have a box of cigars in his hands and a smile on his face, that I know," Damien said.

"I know one person who will," Sa'que said.

Damien looked back at him, "Cyla," Damien asked.

"Actually she'll be busy," Sa'que said, "She took a job with Councilor Tevos."

"Then Cerane," Damien asked, "Remina still living with them?"

"Yes," Sa'que said, "They'll be happy to see you if Lokre isn't."

"Hopefully the will," Damien said as the shuttle came in for a landing.

As they stepped off the shuttle, Damien saw his godfather, godmother, and godsister waiting for him.

"There he is," Cerane said as she walked up to Damien with outstretched arms.

"Hey Aunt Cerane," Damien said as he hugged his godmother.

"Damien," Remina said as she walked up, and hugged him.

"Remina," Damien said as he hugged her.

"Hello Damien," Lokre said as he walked up to Damien.

"Uncle Lokre," Damien said.

"It's good to see you," Lokre said as he held his hand out to Damien who shook it.

"You to Uncle," Damien said.

Damien and Sa'que reported straight to the C-Sec office where Commander Bailey was waiting for them.

"Lieutenant Frost," Commander Bailey said as he walked up to Damien, and shook his hand, "Good to see you again."

"Thanks," Damien said as he slapped Bailey on the shoulder, "Haven't seen you since the attempted Cerberus takeover. How's the career going?"

"A lot quieter now," Commander Bailey said, "Crime scene is just down the hall."

"After you," Damien said.

"This way," Commander Bailey said as he led the two of them down the hall to the Human Ambassador's office that was cordoned off by C-Sec.

"Commander," the two Asari said as he entered the room, followed by Damien and Sa'que.

The crime scene hadn't been touched in days, the ambassador was slumped over his desk, his hand hanging off the side of the chair while his hand was perched near his ash-tray.

"Alright," Damien said, "Allow me to have a look around."

"Go right ahead," Bailey said.

Damien walked up to the Ambassador, and observed the wound in his back, "Shot went between the upper fourth bone in the spine," Damien said, "Bullet lacerated the ascending aorta and pulmonary trunk, hence the blood," Damien rotated the hand the Ambassador had on the table, "Smoking when he was shot," he picked the cigar off the table, and observed the label, "Turtle Beach Cigars, very rare, and very expensive."

"How expensive," Sa'que asked.

Damien brought the cigar to Sa'que and Commander Bailey, before brining the end up to his nose, and inhaling, "Smell that," he said as he held the cigar out to the two of them.

Sa'que inhaled the aroma, "Smells like, maple," he said.

"That's because it uses maple leaves," Damien said as he walked back to the desk with it, and placed it back in the ash-tray before checking the Ambassador's other hand, "It was a style that wasn't very popular at the time they were made so they were a commercial flop. But because no one wanted them, they've become very popular now."

"I can see why," Sa'que said.

Damien then looked at the blood trail before measuring the blood splatter, "The blood splattered all over the floor and the desk," he said, "There's blood on the hand he was smoking with, but not on the other hand."

"Yes," Sa'que asked.

"He was using something," Damien said as he looked underneath the desk, and saw the generator for his omni-tool was underneath the desk, "Bingo," he stood up, and synched his omni-tool to the Ambassador's, "He was making a phone-call."

Damien opened the call, "Tourism to Earth has never been better," the Ambassador said as he put the cigar back in his mouth.

"The Citadel has never been more full of humans than ever before," Councilor Telos said, "I've been approached by more humans for a date in the last two weeks than in the last three years. I'm actually tempted to accept the request from two or three of them."

The Ambassador chuckled before putting out his cigar, "That's great ma'am," he said, "I have to get back to…" there was a grunt, the sound of the Ambassador's body hitting the desk, the omni-tool hitting the floor, and the line disconnecting.

"Ambassador," Councilor Telos asked, "Ambassador," the line the cut

"He was in a call with Councilor Telos when he was shot," Damien said before looking up at Commander Bailey, "You know that?"

"I talked to her just before you arrived," Commander Bailey said, "She had no idea the Ambassador was killed."

"When was the call made," Damien asked.

"Around 1437 yesterday," Commander Bailey said, "We also had reports of gunshots across the ways, but we didn't find anything."

"A clean shot through two of the most important arteries in the heart with a fully-automatic illegal sniper rifle in broad daylight from across the Citadel," Damien said, "A clean getaway, and no witnesses. Very professional."

"We did get an I.D. off the entrance to the room across the way," Commander Bailey said as he held out a small tablet to Damien who took it.

"Velvius Hilarian," Damien said.

"We can't find him anywhere on the Citadel," Commander Bailey said, "We think it's an alternate identity."

"That's exactly what it is," Damien said, "But this is all professional work, birth certificate, dental records, military service record, I.D. number. This was a professional job, and I think we all know of someone who could pull off an identity swap like this."

"I can set up an interrogation room," Commander Bailey said, "We can conduct the interview whenever you want."

"There's one thing I have to do first," Damien said, "Give me… four hours."

"Ok," Commander Bailey said as he walked off, "Be at C-Sec as soon as you can."

"Yes sir," Damien said.

"Upper Ward," Sa'que said as they left the crime scene.

"What," Damien asked.

"Cyla's apartment is in the Upper Ward," Sa'que said.

"Why don't you get a drink," Damien said, "You might need it when it comes to… _him_."

 _Upper Wards_ …

Cyla was tired, Councilor Tevos was driving her crazy, ever since the Asari has chosen to resettle their species on Illium the Councilor had been in endless meetings with the planetary governors, big businesses, and entertainment professionals.

Now she finally had a break, she was going to go back to her apartment, and take a nap.

Cyla was a beautiful five-foot-two pureblood Asari with tealish blue skin, and purple facial markings that framed her jawline, eyes, and cheeks, green eyes, and was somewhere in her mid-Maiden stage, around 125 years of age and 175 years of age, and had a series of light blue lines running down her scalp-crests.

As she opened the door of the apartment, she was greeted by the pleasant feeling of the air-conditioner running, she pushed the door open, and inside was someone she hadn't seen in months.

Cyla walked up to Damien and slapped him across the right cheek, "That was to make sure you were here," she said as she slapped him with her other hand, "That was for leaving. I was worried sick! I had no idea where you were! No idea if you were alive! My mother always warned me about humans, but when I met you I thought I had…"

Damien then pulled Cyla against him, and hugged her, her smaller stature made him have to slouch over a bit to get his arms around her.

Being as Damien was six-foot-three, Cyla practically had to hold her arms above her head to hug Damien, "I know, I know," Damien said, "I'm a bastard."

"You're damn right you are," Cyla said as they pulled apart, "You've been all over the galaxy, and not once did you stop of here when the war was over."

"I'm back now," Damien said, "And I could really use your help on the case me and Sa'que are working together on."

"Councilor Tevos will be a little sad," Cyla said, "But I won't. But you know I still have reserves."

"Because of that night," Damien asked.

"Yes," Cyla said, "That night."

"If you need time Cyla then I understand," Damien said, "But we only have two hours to get to C-Sec headquarters. We have to interview Fade."

C-Sec Interrogation Room…

Damien, Sa'que, and Cyla stood there, waiting for Commander Bailey.

Cyla had changed into the combat uniform she wore during the war, that skin-tight leather-like commando uniform with buckles running up and down the legs and arms, save for the small modification Cyla made by cutting out the areas in and above the elbows, and she had cut the neck out to removing any chaffing situations.

Sa'que hadn't changed out of what he always wore while on duty which was the same armor he wore during the war, standard issue Turian armor colored red and black.

Damien had changed his armor a little bit, he still had his trench coat, but it now covered his N7 upper-body armor, and he had covered his legs in his N7 armor.

They stood their for a few minutes before the doors open, and there he walked in: Fade himself, Harkin, the biggest disgrace to C-Sec that ever was.

"Hello Harkin," Sa'que said as Commander Bailey sat him down at the interrogation table, and strapped his arms and legs to the table and chair.

"Sa'que," Harkin said, "Long time. How's that smoking hot sister of yours?"

"She's fine," Sa'que said, "How's your career?"

"Alright boys," Cyla said, "That's enough," she then took a seat at the table in front of Harkin, "So, you're the legendary Fade everyone talks about."

"Yep," Harkin said, "Which one of these boys hired you to sweet talk me?"

"We need you to reveal an identity," Cyla said as she held up the identity that was taken off the security camera.

"Come on babe, you know I can't do that," Harkin said, "That would be bad business."

Damien just chuckled before pulling out one of his cigars, punching a small hole in the end, and holding it out to Sa'que who lit it using the tip of his Omni-blade.

"Funny," Damien said through his cigar before exhaling the smoke, "Very funny."

"It speaks," Harkin said, "I'm surprised the walking chimney over there hasn't burned the place down."

"Still amusing," Damien said as he walked up to sit on the table in front of Harkin, and pointed his cigar at him, "Can I offer you one? Maybe a cigarette? A cold drink?"

"A Quad Kicker would be good," Harkin said.

"A Quad Kicker," Damien said as he looked up at Sa'que, and went back for another puff on his cigar, "You here that Sa'que," he removed the cigar, and looked back to exhale the smoke in Harkin's face, "Our boy here's a heavy drinker."

"And you're a heavy smoker," Harkin said, "Why don't you leave me and the Asari alone for a few hours? A lot more can get done that way."

"You right," Damien said as he pointed at Harkin, "It would," he then stood up to stand next to Cyla, "They didn't tell you did they? Our girl here was a bleeder."

"Bleeder," Harkin asked, "What's that, some kind of sexual fetishist?"

"Nope," Damien said as he returned the cigar to his mouth, "She was an interrogator during the war. She's broken more minds than I have kills, and I was N7," he removed the cigar, and exhaled the smoke, "All I need her to do is grab hold of your head, and she can pull everything inside. Of course there's always that risk."

"What risk," Harkin asked, "What risk?"

"Becoming a vegetable," Damien said, "It's a risky procedure, and usually it'll leave people in an endless state of vegetation."

"It's a risk most everyone puts up with," Sa'que said, "And it works almost all the time."

"Cyla," Damien said as he put the cigar out on the table, "Let's begin."

"No, no wait," Harkin said as Cyla walked around the table, "You can't do this."

"Why not," Damien asked, "Bleeders have a special sanction by the Council. Don't worry, it'll only hurt… a lot."

Cyla took hold of Harkin's head, and spoke, "Embrace Eternity," Harkin and her were engulfed in the same blue aura Asari have when they go into their reproductive state.

Harkin screamed as he felt Cyla worm her way into his mind before screaming, "MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STOP! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!"

Damien waved her off, and Harkin fell forward onto the table, "Alright," he said, "Now, who does this identity belong too?"

"His name," Harkin said, "Is Primus Sartorius."

"Sartorius," Sa'que asked, "Never heard of him."

"I have," Damien said, "He was a soldier in the Turian Defense Force before the war. When Cerberus started getting big he started feeding them information. Some say he was one of the best soldiers the Turians ever had."

"A lot can change," Harkin said as he tapped a few buttons on the tablet Cyla placed in front of him which revealed his true identity.

"Good shit," Damien said as he looked at the tablet, "Some soldier," he held the tablet out to Sa'que who took one look at the tablet, and cursed under his breath.

"Where can we find him," Sa'que asked.

"Where else," Harkin asked, "The only place to get a good drink around this shithole."

 _Guess what'll happen next…_


End file.
